Version History
Throughout the course of time, Supercell has introduced updates to Clash Royale that fix bugs, balance battles and/or introduce new Cards or features. Version 2.1.0 Balance Changes (12/2/18) *'Mega Knight': Spawn and jump damage decreased by 25%, deployment radius reduced *'Skeleton Barrel': Skeleton count reduced to 6 (from 8) *'Knight': Hitpoints decreased by 6% *'Inferno Dragon': Retargets slower *'Valkyrie': Hit speed increased to 1.4sec (from 1.5sec) *'Bandit': Minimum dash range decreased to 3.5 (from 4) *'Dark Prince': Hit speed increased to 1.3sec (from 1.4sec), hitpoints increased by 5% Balance Changes (24/1/18) *'Royal Ghost': Damage decreased by 6%, hit speed decreased to 1.8sec (from 1.7sec), invisibility delay increased to 1.2sec (from 0.7sec). *'Zappies': Now attacks Ground and Air troops. *'Hunter': Range decreased to 4 (from 5), bullet spread slightly smaller *'Night Witch': Initial Bats spawn quicker *'Bats': Hit speed decreased to 1.1sec (from 1sec) *'Lava Hound': Hitpoints increased by 5% *'Goblin Hut': Spawn speed decreased to 5sec (from 4.9sec) *'Mini P.E.K.K.A.': Hitpoints increased by 7% *'Lumberjack': Hitpoints increased by 7% *'Mortar': Minimum range decreased to 3.5 (from 4.5) Electrifying Update (12/12/17) New Arena *Electro Valley: Unlocked at 3400 Trophies *Legendary Arena: Now Arena 12 New Cards ''' *New Rare Card: Zappies *New Epic Card: Hunter *New Legendary Card: Royal Ghost '''New Chests *Lightning Chest: replace card stacks of your choice with up to 5 "strikes". *Fortune Chest: get a glimpse of the future and see what your chest might contain. *King Chest / Legendary King Chest: big chest with a focus on Epic and Legendary Cards. Improvements *The Daily Gift Quest is now always active. *Epic and Legendary Cards now appear in the Shop more often at 4000+ trophies. *Cards at max level are less likely to appear in the Shop and Fortune Chest. *Support for iPhone X, Samsung S8/S8+ and Note8. *Now available in Suomi (Finnish) Balance Changes *'Hog Rider': Hit speed decreased to 1.6sec (from 1.5sec), initial attack speed 0.1sec slower *'Knight': Hit speed decreased to 1.2sec (from 1.1sec) *'Prince': Hitpoints increased by 5%, hit speed increased to 1.4sec (from 1.5sec) *'Damage Spells (Fireball, Lightning, Zap, The Log, Poison, Rocket and Arrows)': Damage to Crown Towers decreased from 40% to 35% of the full damage. *'Ice Golem': Death Damage slow effect duration to 1sec (from 2sec) *'Skeleton Barrel': added Death Damage *'Giant Skeleton': Hitpoints increased by 5% *'Guards': Damage increased by 5%, hitpoints increased by 5%, hit speed increased to 1.1sec (from 1.2sec) *'Goblins (also affects Goblin Gang and Goblin Barrel)': Damage decreased by 6% *'Elixir Collector': Hitpoints decreased by 13% *'Fixes' **'Mortar': Minimum range bug. **'Inferno Tower', Inferno Dragon: When attacking troops with shields, damage resets after the shield breaks. Version 2.0.0 Epic Quests Update (9/10/17) Quests * Take on daily and weekly Quests to earn epic rewards * Rewards include Super Magical and Legendary Chests! * Note: Following the introduction of Quests, there will be a removal of Achievements in the next update New Game Modes * Touchdown is a sporty new game mode - without towers * Earn gold and gems by taking down towers during Gold Rush and Gem Rush events * Now you can chat and have a rematch with your 2v2 teammate * Mirror Battles give you and your opponent the exact same deck * Challenges come in more shapes and sizes, and unlock at level 5 Improvements * Share and copy decks from outside the game * A revamp to the Shop; check it out for Daily Deals * Collect a free Epic Card from the Shop every Sunday! * Gems are no longer refunded for Custom Tournaments if no players join or battle * News Royale, now in glorious full screen! New Cards * New system for releasing new cards, so each new card will be a real surprise! Balance Changes *'Sparky': Hit speed increased to 4sec (from 5sec), damage decreased by 15% *'Tesla': Damage increased by 41%, hit speed decreased to 1sec (from 0.8sec) *'Electro Wizard': Damage decreased by 4%, initial attack 0.2sec slower *'Graveyard': Duration increased to 10sec (from 9sec), radius decreased to 4 (from 5), first Skeleton spawns 0.5sec slower, Skeletons spawn less randomly *'Cannon Cart': Hitpoints increased by 5%, shield hitpoints increased by 5% *'Lightning': Damage decreased by 3%, radius decreased to 3 (from 3.5) *'Spear Goblins': Hit speed increased to 1.1sec (from 1.3sec) *'Valkyrie': Damage increased by 5% *'Fixes to:' **'Bandit, Mega Knight': Fixed dashing/jumping a shorter distance than they should. **'Cannon Cart': Fixed issue of troops occasionally stopped targeting the Cannon Cart or stuck behind a broken Cannon Cart. **[[Inferno Tower|'Inferno Tower']], Inferno Dragon: When attacking troops with shields, damage resets after the shield breaks. **'Troop Pathfinding': Fixed issue of troops steering towards an unexpected lane; behaviour is now more as expected. Minor Update (11/10/17) * Removing the Inferno Tower’s and Inferno Dragon’s shield damage reset. Version 1.9.2 Balance Changes (11/8/17) *'Night Witch': Damage decreased by 9%, range decreased by 11%, Bat spawn speed decreased to 7sec (from 6sec), spawns 2 Bats on death (from 3) *'Battle Ram': Charges after moving 4 tiles (from 3 tiles), Barbarian spawn time increased to 1sec (from 0.8sec) *'Graveyard': Duration decreased to 9sec (from 10sec), spawns 15 Skeletons (from 17) *'Electro Wizard': Hitpoints decreased by 2% *'Heal': Duration decreased to 2.5sec (from 3sec), always heals 5 'ticks' (from 6 or 7) *'Mini P.E.K.K.A.': Damage increased by 4.6% *'X-Bow and Mortar': Deploy time decreased to 3.5sec (from 4sec) *'Dark Prince': Damage increased by 6%, hit speed increased to 1.4sec (from 1.5sec) *'Ice Wizard': Damage increased by 10%, hit speed decreased to 1.7sec (from 1.5sec) *'Bats': Count increased to 5 (from 4) Minor Update (20/6/17) *Bug fixes Version 1.9.0 June 2017 Update (12/6/17) New Cards * New Common: Skeleton Barrel * New Rare: Flying Machine * New Epic: Cannon Cart * New Legendary: Mega Knight New Challenge Types * 3x Elixir Challenge * Sudden Death Challenge * Ramp Up Challenge New 2v2 Modes * 2v2 Friendly Battle * 2v2 Draft * 2v2 Challenge Other Improvements *Unlock additional Deck Slots at level 8. *Invite friends to your Clash Royale friends list. *Invite friends directly to your Clan. *Clan Chat profanity filter toggle (in Settings). *Report offensive language or players in Clan Chat. *Copy decks from TV Royale and shared replays. *Clans now unlock at level 1 (card requests unlock at level 3). *Card Shop cycles through all available cards within 3 months. Balance Changes *'Night Witch': Spawns 3 Bats on death (from 4), Bat spawn speed decreased to 6sec (from 5sec), initial Bats spawn slower. *'Tornado': Duration decreased to 2.5sec (from 3sec), multiple Tornados stack. *'Poison, Heal': Multiple of the same spell will stack. *'The Log': Roll distance decreased to 11.1 tiles (from 11.6). *'Goblin Gang': Spear Goblin count decreased to 2 (from 3). *'Skeletons': Count decreased to 3 (from 4). *'Bandit': Hitpoints increased by 4%, dash initiates quicker. *'Inferno Dragon': Hitpoints increased by 7%, retargets 0.2sec quicker. *'Witch': Hitpoints increased by 5%, area damage radius increased by 10%, spawn speed increased to 7sec (from 7.5sec), initial Skeletons spawn slower. *'Clone': Faster cloning effect. *'Bats': Count decreased to 4 (from 5). *Giant Chest contains less Gold and Common cards but more Rare cards. *Gold in Magical Chests and Super Magical Chests increased. Version 1.8.2 Minor Update (17/5/17) *Bug fixes Version 1.8.1 Balance Changes (19/4/17) *'Royal Giant': Deploy time increased to 2sec (from 1sec). *'Elite Barbarians': Health decreased by 4%, initial attack speed 0.1sec slower. *'Furnace': Health decreased by 5%. *'Goblin Hut': Health increased by 5%. *'Electro Wizard': Hit speed decreased to 1.8sec (from 1.7sec). *'Executioner': Damage increased by 6%. *'Balloon': Bomb timer increased to 3sec (from 1sec). *'Skeleton Army': Skeleton count decreased to 14 (from 15). *'Lumberjack': Health increased by 4%. Minor Update (16/3/17) *Bug fixes Version 1.8.0 March 2017 Update (13/3/17) Leagues *Enter the first League at 4000 Trophies. *Climb through 9 Leagues all the way up to Ultimate Champion League! *Collect a monthly season reward based on the highest League reached. *Leagues : Challenger I (4000 Trophies) , Challenger II (4300 Trophies) , Challenger III (4600 Trophies) , Master I (4900 Trophies) , Master II (5200 Trophies) , Master III (5500 Trophies) , Champion (5800 Trophies) , Grand Champion (6100 Trophies) , Ultimate Champion (6400 Trophies). New Features *New Chest: Draft Chest *New Mode: Clan Battles New Cards *New Common Card: Bats *New Rare Card: Heal *New Legendary Cards: Night Witch and Bandit New Arena *Legendary Arena has been moved up to 3800 Trophies and is now Arena 11 *Old Arena 10 is renamed to Hog Mountain. Improvements *Challenge crowns now count towards Clan Chests and Crown Chests. *Cards have a "Tournament Level" button to see their stats at that level. Card Balance *'Executioner': Axe hit radius increased by 10%. *'The Log': Damage decreased by 4%. *'Arrows': Projectile speed increased by 33%. *'Clone': No longer resets charging troops (Princes, Sparky, etc.). *'Lumberjack': Rage Duration increased by 1.5sec and increased by 0.5sec per level. *'Bomb Tower': Projectile speed increased by 66% *'Electro Wizard': No longer permanently stuns. *'Tornado': Can be placed on top of buildings. Version 1.7.0 Clan Chest Changes (10/3/17) * Starts every Friday and ends on Monday (previously started on Monday and ended on Thursday). Balance Changes (13/2/17) *'Executioner': Damage decreased by 6%, range decreased by 0.5 tiles, axe hit radius decreased by 10%. *'Poison': Duration decreased to 8 sec (from 10 sec), damage per second increased by 24%. *'Witch': Damage increased by 6%. *'P.E.K.K.A.': Deploy time decreased to 1 sec (from 3 sec). *'Dark Prince': Hitpoints increased by 5%. *'Baby Dragon': Range increased by 0.5 tiles. *'Skeletons': Skeleton count increased to 4 (from 3). *'Skeleton Army': Skeleton count decreased to 15 (from 16). Balance Changes (23/1/17) *'Elite Barbarians': Hitpoints decreased by 4%, damage decreased by 4%, hit speed decreased to 1.5 sec (from 1.4 sec). *'Zap': Damage decreased by 6%. *'Electro Wizard': Hitpoints increased by 9%, spawn damage decreased by 6%. *'Mega Minion': Damage decreased by 4%, hit speed decreased to 1.5 sec (from 1.4 sec). *'Archers': Hitpoints decreased by 4%. *'The Log': Damage decreased by 4%, knockback effect reduced. *'Ice Golem': Hitpoints decreased by 5%, death damage radius and slow duration reduced. *'Ice Spirit': Damage decreased by 10%. *'Wizard': Range increased by 0.5 tiles. Clan Chest Changes (13/1/17) * Starts every Monday (from every other Monday). * Lasts 3 days (from 7 days). * Requires 1600 Crowns to achieve the Tier 10 chest (from 3250 Crowns). * Tier 10 chest contains 270 cards (from 525 cards). * Tier 10 chest contains 1620 Gold (from 3150 Gold). December 2016 Update (15/12/16) New Cards * New Common Card: Goblin Gang * New Rare Cards: Battle Ram and Dart Goblin * New Epic Card: Executioner New Arena * Jungle Arena (unlocks at 2600 , released on 13/1/17) New Features * Clan Chest events * Request and donate Epic cards on Sundays. * Epic cards cost less in the shop. * Epic Chests now scale with the player's Arena. Card Balance *'Elite Barbarians:' Hitpoints increased by 19%, damage increased by 14%, Hit Speed increased to 1.4 sec (from 1.5 sec). *'Tornado:' Radius increased by 10%, pulling power increased. *'Inferno Dragon:' Hitpoints increased by 5%, retargets 0.4 sec quicker. *'Balloon:' Death Damage increased by 105%, Death Damage explosion radius increased by 50%. *'Wizard:' Hit Speed increased to 1.4 sec (from 1.6 sec), initial attack 0.2 sec slower. *'Giant Skeleton:' Damage increased by 8%. *'Lumberjack:' Hitpoints increased by 6%. *'Bomber:' Damage increased by 4%. *'Mortar:' Area Damage radius increased by 11%. Other Changes *Special Event Challenges can be played in Friendly Battles. *Legendary jingle will be played when purchasing a Legendary card from the shop. *Chest contents will be summarized after opening. *Inbox now rebranded as "News Royale". *Achievements now moved to the Battle Record section. Version 1.6.0 Balance Changes (30/11/16) *'Mega Minion: '''Damage decreased by 6%, Hit Speed decreased to 1.4sec (from 1.3sec). *'Elixir Collector: Production Speed increased to 8.5sec (from 9.8sec), Lifetime decreased to 70sec (from 80sec). *Poison: Damage increased by 10%. *Tombstone: Spawn Speed decreased to 2.9sec (from 2.5sec). *Lava Hound: Lava Pup Hitpoints decreased by 1%. November 2016 Update (1/11/16) '''New Cards * New Common Card: Elite Barbarians * New Epic Cards: Tornado and Clone * New Legendary Card: Electro Wizard New Features * Special Event Challenges Card Balance *'Ice Spirit: ' Freeze duration decreased to 1.5sec (from 2sec). *'Ice Golem: '''Death Damage increased by 74%. *'Rage: Boost effect increased to 35% (from 30%). *Lumberjack: Rage effect increased to 35% (from 30%). *Inferno Tower: Hitpoints decreased by 6%. '''Other Changes *During a Friendly Battle, both players' cards are leveled up (or down) to the "Tournament Rules" for an even playing field. *Request cards from your Clan every 7h (from 8h). *Clan Trophy requirements can be set to 4000. *When spectating a friend, the opponent's Elixir bar is hidden. *Added 3 new achievements. *Overtime sound changed. *[[Bowler|'Bowler']] sounds deeper pitched. *'Giant Skeleton' sounds changed. *Removed keyhole from Super Magical Chest. Version 1.5.0 Balance Changes (20/10/16) *'Giant: '''Hitpoints decreased by 5%. *'Poison: Will no longer slow movement and attack speed. *Elixir Collector: Elixir cost increased to 6 (from 5), Elixir gain increased to 8 (from 7), Lifetime increased by 10sec. *The Log: Rolls faster and further, Damage increased by 9%. *Skeleton Army: Elixir cost decreased to 3 (from 4). Skeleton count decreased to 16 (from 21), Skeleton level increased by 5. *Ice Golem: Death Damage will also damage flying troops. *Golem: Death Damage will also damage flying troops. September 2016 Update (19/9/16) '''New Cards * New Rare Cards: The Mega Minion and the Ice Golem * New Legendary Cards: The Inferno Dragon and the Graveyard New Features * Players will be able to mute opponent's emotes. * New Tournament mode: Challenge Mode. * New Chests: Legendary & Epic Chests. Card Balance *'Giant:' Damage decreased by 5%. *'Rage:' Elixir cost decreased to 2 (from 3), effect decreased to 30% (from 40%), duration decreased by 2sec. *'Lumberjack:' Rage effect decreased to 30% (from 40%), Rage duration decreased by 2sec. *'Mirror:' Mirrors cards 1 level higher than its own level. *'Lightning:' Stuns targets for 0.5sec. *'The Log:' Knocks back all ground troops. *'Bomber:' Hitpoints decreased by 2%, Damage increased by 2%. Other Changes * Crown Chest Crowns now carry over to other Crown Chests. * Special Arena Pack offers are now available in the Shop upon reaching a new Arena, only available once. * Was available to buy x100 cards of the Mega Minion and the Ice Golem for 150 Gems after they were released for a certain period of time. * Changed result screen after battle, crowns now sit on a cushion. * Clan icon changed. Version 1.4.1 Minor Update (29/8/16) * Seasonal Trophy reset increased to 4000 (from 3000). Balance Changes (24/8/16) Card Balance *'Royal Giant:' Hit Speed decreased to 1.7sec (from 1.5sec). *'Zap:' Stun Duration decreased to 0.5sec (from 1sec). *'Princess:' Area Damage radius decreased by 25%. *'Ice Wizard:' Hit Points decreased by 5%. *'Miner:' Deploy Time increased to 1sec (from 0.7sec), Hitpoints decreased by 6%. *'Baby Dragon:' Hit Speed increased to 1.6sec (from 1.8sec). *'Dark Prince:' Damage increased by 7.5%. *'Bowler:' Elixir cost decreased to 5 (from 6), Hitpoints decreased by 7%, Damage decreased by 10%. *'Lumberjack:' Speed increased to Very Fast (from Fast), Hit Speed increased to 0.7sec (from 1.1sec), Damage decreased by 23%. *'The Log:' Cast time decreased by 66%, travel speed increased by 20%. *'Golem:' Hit and Death Damage increased by 5%, Hitpoints increased by 1% and Golemite Hit and Death Damage increased by 8%, Hitpoints increased by 3.2%. *'P.E.K.K.A:' Damage increased by 5%. *'Tombstone:' Spawn Speed increased to 2.5sec (from 2.9sec). *'Archers:' Damage increased by 2%. *'Prince:' Damage increased by 2%. Minor Update (15/8/16) * Trophy infusion level increased to 2000 (from 1000). Tournament Size Changes (7/7/16) *'500 Gem Tournament:' Capacity increased to 100 players (from 50) and Top 40 win a Tournament Chest (from 20). *'1,000 Gem Tournament: '''Capacity increased to 150 players (from 80) and Top 70 win a Tournament Chest (from 40). *'2,000 Gem Tournament:' Capacity increased to 200 players (from 120) and Top 90 win a Tournament Chest (from 60). *'5,000 Gem Tournament:' Capacity increased to 250 players (from 200). '''Other Changes' *Reduced the chest timers for 4-12 Card Tournament Chests - down to 3 hours (from 4). Minor Update (6/7/16) *Location on Tournaments fixed. Version 1.4.0 Tournaments Update (4/7/16) New Game Mode * Tournaments: unlocks at level 8. New Arena *'Frozen Peak': Unlocks at 2300 Trophies. 4 New Cards *'New Common Card:' Ice Spirit. *'New Epic Card:' Bowler. *'New Legendary Cards:' The Log and Lumberjack. Card Balance * [[Skeleton Army|'Skeleton Army']]: Skeleton count increased to 21 (from 20). * [[Goblin Barrel|'Goblin Barrel']]: Elixir cost decreased to 3 (from 4), Goblin deploy time increased to 1.2sec (from 1sec), removed impact damage. * [[Giant Skeleton|'Giant Skeleton']]: Damage increased by 20% (doesn’t affect Death Damage). * Dark Prince: Damage increased by 8%. * Bomber: Damage increased by 9%. * Wizard: Attack speed increased to 1.6sec (from 1.7sec). * Inferno Tower: Hitpoints increased by 6%. * Elixir Collector: Now affected by slowing and speed up effects (Poison, Freeze, Zap, Rage, Ice Wizard). * Tombstone: Hitpoints increased by 9%. * Bomb Tower: Hitpoints increased by 6%. Other Changes * New tournament-related achievements. * The Legendary Arena channel features top players more often, like it used to. * TV Royale was moved over to the middle tab, replacing Training Camp. * Training Camp was moved to the Cards tab, next to your Battle Deck. * You can choose which Arena to fight in during Friendly Battles, up to and including the one you're in. * You can sort your Card Collection by Arena, Elixir cost, or rarity. * The last deck you used (not the one you have selected right now) shows in the Player Profile. * Some new icons were added, most notably the tab icons which now are more realistic and shiny. * The "Elixir overcharge" was removed, as it was too hidden, and cards no longer deselect when double Elixir time begins, plus many more bug fixes. Version 1.3.2 Balance Changes (21/6/16) Card Balance * Hog Rider: Damage decreased by 6%. * Prince: Damage increased by 9%. * P.E.K.K.A: Damage increased by 8%. * Goblin Barrel: Goblin spawn time decreased to 1sec (from 1.2sec). * X-Bow: Deploy time decreased to 4sec (from 5sec), hitpoints increased by 18%. * Mortar: Deploy time decreased to 4sec (from 5sec). * Furnace: Lifetime increased to 50sec (from 40sec). * Guards: Removed pushback effect when their shields break. * Witch: Damage increased by 17%. * Lava Hound: Damage increased by 28%. * Skeletons: Spawns 3 (from 4). * Cannon: Hitpoints decreased by 8%. * Tesla: Hitpoints increased by 8%. Balance Changes (18/5/16) Card Balance *'Royal Giant:' Damage decreased by 4%. *'Freeze:' Duration decreased by 1 sec. *'Furnace:' Elixir cost decreased to 4 (from 5), hitpoints decreased by 14% and lifetime decreased to 40 sec (from 50 sec). *'Fire Spirits:' Area Damage radius increased by 25%. *'Guards:' Hitpoints and damage increased by 8%. *'Miner:' Hitpoints increased by 6%. *'Lava Hound:' Hitpoints increased by 3% and Lava Pups Hitpoints increased by 9%. *'Elixir Collector:' Hitpoints decreased by 9%. *'Knight:' Hitpoints increased by 10%. *'Bomber:' Damage increased by 10%. *'Cannon:' Hitpoints decreased by 5%. *'Tesla:' Hitpoints increased by 5%. *'Golem & Golemite:' Hitpoints increased by 5%. *'Witch:' Damage increased by 10%. *'Skeletons:' (affects Tombstone, Skeleton Army, Witch, Skeletons) Hitpoints and damage increased by 5%. *'Tombstone:' Hitpoints increased by 10%. Other Changes *Epic and Legendary Cards XP fixed. May 2016 Update (3/5/16) New Levels *'Legendary level cap:' 5 (from 6). *'Rare level cap:' 11 (from 10). *'Common level cap:' 13 (from 12). *'King level cap:' 13 (from 12). Rewards *'Gold:' Receive Gold for each win, even when your chest slots are full. *'Crown Chest:' Contains twice as much! *'Super Magical Chest:' Chance to drop doubled! *'Giant and Magical Chests:' Chance to drop increased! *'Donations/Requests:' Increases as you reach higher Arenas. *'Card Shop:' Legendary Cards can appear once you've reached the Legendary Arena (Arena 8). 6 New Cards *'New Common Card:' Fire Spirits. *'New Rare Card:' Furnace. *'New Epic Card:' Guards. *'New Legendary Cards:' Lava Hound, Miner and Sparky. Card Balance *'Mortar:' Deployment time increased to 5 sec (from 3 sec), damage decreased by 10%. *'Bomb Tower:' Lifetime decreased to 40 sec (from 60 sec). *'Elixir Collector:' Hitpoints decreased by 20%. *'Cannon:' Hitpoints decreased by 11%. *'Royal Giant:' Range increased by 1. *'Mirror:' Common and Rare Cards mirrored 1 level higher. *'Valkyrie:' Will be affected by pushback (e.g. when hit by Fireball). *'Mini P.E.K.K.A:' Will be affected by pushback. Other Changes *Reduced the amount of Epic Cards needed to upgrade from level 7 to level 8 to 200 cards (from 300). *You can now live spectating Friendly Battles. *You can now view replays from any arena in TV Royale. The replays are separated into many channels, one for each arena *Gold cap increased to 1,000,000 (from 500,000). *Range values (all units and buildings) fixed. Looks like that their range was decreased by 0.5 but their effective range is the same. *Info screens for some cards changed. *The Card Shop interface has been changed. Now cards are placed on a wooden shelf, with a goblin on top holding a watch. The watch may be the "countdown" for the card change. Version 1.2.2 Balance Changes (23/3/16) Card Balance *'X-Bow:' Range decreased to 12 (from 13). *'Tesla:' Hit speed decreased to 0.8 sec (from 0.7 sec) and lifetime decreased to 40 sec (from 60 sec). *'Cannon:' Lifetime decreased to 30 sec (from 40 sec). *'Princess:' Hitpoints decreased by 10%. *'Ice Wizard:' Damage increased by 5%. *'Prince:' Charge speed decreased by 13%. *'Dark Prince:' Charge speed decreased by 13%. *'Valkyrie:' Hitpoints and damage increased by 10%. *'Royal Giant:' Damage increased by 20%. *'Giant:' Damage increased by 5%. *'Rage:' Gives 40% movement and attack speed boost (from 35%), duration decreased by 20%. *'Poison:' Damage increased by 5%. *'Mirror:' Legendary Cards mirrored 1 level lower. *'Three Musketeers:' Cost decreased to 9 (from 10). *'Archers:' Quicker initial attack (like Spear Goblins). *'Balloon:' Hitpoints increased by 5%. *'Witch:' Damage increased by 5%. Minor Update (3/3/16) *Bug fixes Version 1.2.1 Clash Royale Global launch for iOS and Android Update (2/3/16) *Bug fixes Version 1.2.0 New Cards, New Arena and Multiple Battle Decks Update (29/2/16) 6 New Cards *'New Common Card:' Royal Giant. *'New Rare Card:' Three Musketeers. *'New Epic Cards:' Dark Prince, Poison. *'New Rarity: ' New Arena, Chests & More *'Arena': Builder's Workshop (unlocks at 1700 Trophies, moving the Royal Arena to 2000). *'Chests': Giant Chest and Super Magical Chest. *'Deck Slots': Save multiple Battle Decks. Even More New Stuff *'Training Camp:' Opponents scale up to 3500 Trophies. *'Localization:' 14 new in-game languages (French, German, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, Norwegian, Portuguese, Russian, Turkish, Traditional Chinese, Simplified Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Arabic). *'(iOS) 3D Touch:' Gives quick card info. Balance & Other Changes *'Zap:' Now stuns target for 1 second, damage reduced by 6%. *'Giant Skeleton:' Hitpoints increased by 11%, bomb timer increased to 3 seconds (from 1 second). *'Tesla:' Hitpoints decreased by 5%. *'Rage:' Effect falls off after 2 seconds, when affected troops leave the Rage area. *'Combat Mechanics:' Troops will be harder to distract. **Troops won't be pulled from their lane as easily by buildings; buildings will need to be positioned a bit closer. **Troops won't target and move towards units that attack them from far away. *'Card Donation': Rare Cards give 10 experience (from 5 experience). *'Replay Controls:' Show and hide replay controls by tapping the screen. *'Area Damage:' Troops and buildings that deal area damage won't stop their attack if their target dies during the attack animation. *'Mirror:' Fixed to correctly cost your previous card +1 Elixir. Version 1.1.0 Balance Changes (19/2/16) Card Balance *'Spells (Fireball, Arrows, Rocket, Zap, Lightning, Goblin Barrel impact):' Damage to Crown Towers' '''reduced by 20%. *'Tombstone:' Lifetime decreased to 40 seconds (from 60 seconds). *'Inferno Tower:' Hitpoints decreased by 6% and lifetime decreased to 40 seconds (from 45 seconds). *'Musketeer:' Damage increased by 11%. *'Golem & Golemite:' Hitpoints decreased by 5%. *'Skeletons (affects Tombstone, Skeleton Army, Witch, Skeletons):' Hitpoints and damage increased by 11%. *'Witch:' Damage increased by 3%. Global Softlaunch on Android (16/2/16) Available for Android in Canada, Hong Kong, Australia, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Finland and New Zealand. Chest Rewards & Card Balance (9/2/16) '''Card Balance' *'Mini P.E.K.K.A.:' Hitpoints increased by 3%. *'Valkyrie:' Attack speed increased to 1.5 seconds (from 1.6 seconds). *'Giant:' Hitpoints increased by 5%. *'Tombstone:' Spawns 4 Skeletons when destroyed (from 6 Skeletons). *'Mortar:' Lifetime increased to 30 seconds (from 20 seconds). *'Bomb Tower:' Attack speed increased to 1.6 seconds (from 1.7 seconds). *'Musketeer:' Damage decreased by 25% and Elixir cost reduced to 4 (from 5 Elixir). *'Tesla:' Damage increased by 7%. *'X-Bow:' Deployment time increased to 5 seconds (from 3 seconds). *'Zap:' Damage increased by 6%. Other Changes *'Arena 3-7 Chests:' Now contain more cards and Gold, cost a few more Gems, but are overall better value! (changed on 2/5). Legendary Arena, Seasons and Tournament Rules Update (2/2/16) Legendary Arena & Seasons *Legendary Arena: Unlocks at 3000 Trophies. *Seasons: Every two weeks, players above 3000 Trophies will be reset to 3000 and all deducted Trophies will be awarded as Legend Trophies! Tournament Rules *Tournament Rules: Friendly Battles now use the all-new "Tournament Standard" level caps for truly fair-play matches! The level caps are: King & Crown Towers 8, Common Cards 8, Rares 6, Epics 3 and overtime lasts for 3 minutes. Have fun organizing your own tournaments! Card Balance *'Arrows:' Damage decreased by 4%. *'Freeze:' Radius decreased to 3 (from 4), duration increases by 0.3 seconds per level (from 0.4 seconds). *'Wizard:' Damage decreased by 7%. *'Barbarians:' Hitpoints decreased by 4%. *'Bomber:' Attack speed increased to 1.9 seconds (from 2 seconds). *'Golem:' Hitpoints, damage and death damage increased by 43%. Golemite: Hitpoints, damage and death damage decreased by 43%. *'P.E.K.K.A.:' Hitpoints decreased by 13%, cost decreased to 7 (from 8). *'X-Bow:' Hitpoints decreased by 15%, only targets ground (from air & ground). *'Inferno Tower:' Lifetime decreased to 45 seconds (from 60 seconds), re-targeting 50% slower. *'Cannon:' Cost decreased to 3 (from 6), range to 6 (from 7), lifetime to 40 seconds (from 60 seconds) and hitpoints decreased by 55%. *'Mortar:' Cost decreased to 4 (from 6), damage decreased by 40%, lifetime to 20 seconds (from 40 seconds) and range decreased to 12 (from 13). *'Mirror': Level of mirrored Common Cards increased by 4 and mirrored Rare Cards by 2. *'Bomb Tower:' Attack speed increased to 1.7 seconds (from 1.8 seconds). *'Barbarian Hut: ' Hitpoints increased by 10%. *'Elixir Collector: '''Production speed increased to 9.8 seconds (from 9.9 seconds). '''Other Changes' *'Battle Cost:' Removed the Gold cost for Battles and Friendly Battles. *'Chest Gold:' To keep the Gold economy intact and compensate for the free Battles, chests give slightly less Gold. *'Death Damage:' Balloon, Giant Skeleton and Golem death damage is now shown on their card info screens. *'Notifications:' Classier in-game notification pop-ups. *'Local Notifications:' New card request available, Crown Chest available and second Free Chest available notifications. *'Push Notifications:' New "A Clanmate's battle is now featured in TV Royale!" notification. *'Bugs:' Stuck Witches, iMessage issues and many more fixes. Version 1.0 Balance Changes Update (11/1/16) Card Balance *'Prince:' Health decreased by 4%. *'Goblin Barrel:' Goblin level decreased by 1. *'Witch:' Skeleton level decreased by 1. *'Mortar:' Lifetime decreased to 40 seconds. Other Changes *XP required to get from level 8 to 9 increased by 25%. *One new replay is published to TV Royale every hour. *Bug fixes. Global Softlaunch on iOS (4/1/16) Available for iOS in Canada, Hong Kong, Australia, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Finland and New Zealand. fr:Historique des versionsde:Spiel-Updates Category:Community